dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Icarus (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 5 Icarus (also known as Haiya Dragon) collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Bandai *Part 6 Keshi Set *Release date: 1990 This miniature Part 6 Keshi set was released in 1990 and has included a few of the characters from the first Dragon Ball Z movies, including the Lord Slug movie and some characters from the Bardock Special. One of Bandai's Keshi series, it has included characters such as Planthorr, Bardock, Borgos, Fasha, Shugesh, Tora, Nappa, Goku, two variants of Gohan, baby Goku, Prince Vegeta, Icarus, Toolo, and a Meatian. *Part 10 Keshi Set *Release date: 1991 This miniature Part 10 Keshi set was released in 1991 and has included a few of the characters from the Cooler's Revenge movie and the Lord Slug movie. One of Bandai's Keshi series, it has included characters such as Salza, Neiz, Dore, Cooler, Icarus, Lord Slug, Kid Gohan with sword, Goku with wedding clothes, Chi-Chi with wedding clothes, Goku collecting energy, Kid Gohan, and one more character for a total of 12 pieces. This Icarus piece differs from the previous Keshi Part 6 version due to the ceremonial decorations and additional clothing Gohan gives him in the Lord Slug film. DeAgostini *DeAgostini’s Dragon Ball Z Chess Set Collection *Release date: 1998 Italian manufacturer DeAgostini (Editions Atlas) has released a 3-inch set comprising of approximately characters, specifically limiting this slew of additions to Dragon Ball Z characters. The figurines are immobile with miniature black bases to stand on. This chess piece is extremely unique as it portrays Icarus with Kid Trunks on top as they form the "Knight" position together in the chess set. This is also one of the only Icarus pieces available in this scale. Others included in the set and their positions are as follows: Super Buu with Gotenks absorbed (King), final form Frieza (Rook), Perfect Cell (Bishop), Jeice (Knight), and Kid Buu (Pawn), Goten on a Nimbus cloud (Pawn), Gohan with Kai clothing (Bishop), Android 18 (Queen), Super Saiyan Goku (King), Princess Snake (Queen), and Super Saiyan Vegeta (Rook). MegaHouse *Kai Capsule Neo Edition of the Movie *Release date: 2010 MegaHouse has added a very unique piece of Icarus with Gohan through a Dragon Ball Kai Edition of the Movie set. Released in 2010, this Capsule Neo series included Icarus amongst other movie characters such as Super Saiyan Broly in a confident stance, Super Saiyan Broly charging up a fearsome blast, Tapion with his instrument, Gogeta standing firm, Bojack erupting with rage, and Super Saiyan Goku charging his Spirit Bomb attack. The figures come in medium-sized Dragon Balls, bringing together a complete set. The secret prize in the set included a few of Earth’s warriors creating a circle around Goku, which was obtained when all the other pieces are collected. The Icarus figurine is modeled with distinct perfection, maintaining the gentle nature of the creature who has befriended a child Gohan. The extremely unique aspect of this piece is Icarus' facial expression of a loving pet, maintaining a calm and trusting characteristic with a very delicate design, portraying his eyes closed and his neck bent in smooth motion. *Kai Capsule Neo Edition of the Movie *Release date: 2010 The gold variant to the Capsule Neo Dragon Ball Kai “Edition of the Movie” set is the same model as the color version also released in 2010. The piece remains the same aside from being colored completely in gold. However, there is also a great deal of detail on the movement and feel of the diorama set even though the figurines maintain a single color for their initial design. As an alternate collectible piece, the gold versions in this set are released in conjunction with the colored ones in order to allow for two versions of each piece to be collected in the Capsule Neo gashapon format. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise